Wind energy as a renewable form of energy has a low environmental impact and thus has achieved more acceptances recently. As wind capturer, blades are designed to provide maximum efficiency of lift with a clean and smooth surface. Presence of dirt, ice etc. often decreases efficiency of energy production. In certain sites in particular weather conditions, ice build-up is so severe that it prevents the turbines from producing power despite the existence of ideal wind conditions. In addition, the imbalance of rotor due to ice and/or dirt may cause stress of both blades and drive train.
Existing technologies for keeping blades clean have various disadvantageous. For example, a specially made vehicle and tools were employed for blade cleaning, but this entails the use of extra workers and tools for cleaning.